


Reid's Lace Panties

by Curious_Cat7297



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Adorable Spencer Reid, Caring Derek, Childhood Trauma, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fetish, Fluff and Smut, Handsy Derek, Kinky, Lace Panties, M/M, Oneshot, Reid is just too cute, Reid wearing womens underwear, Romance, lots of gropping, maybe a twoshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curious_Cat7297/pseuds/Curious_Cat7297
Summary: Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid are in a relationship. Spencer loves to wear women's underwear. When Derek asks him to wear them is public, he doesn't know what he's getting into.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 307





	Reid's Lace Panties

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first work I have written and posted. Please be nice and make sure to leave comments on what you think!

"Hmm, good morning pretty boy," Derek whispered as he wrapped his arms around Spencer's lithe waist, pulling him against his chest.

"What are you doing up so early? We don't have to be at the precinct for another couple hours,” Derek said, sighing as he nuzzled his face into Spencer's neck, inhaling his delicious scent. A mixture of paperback books and a soft,warm, musky smell.

"I'm making us breakfast. Eggs, bacon, and toast. Did you know that it is scientifically proven that breakfast is actually the most important meal of the day. I read a study- eek!" Spencer was cut off, letting out a little yelp as Derek moved behind him.

"I'd much rather have you for breakfast," Derek said, his hands squeezing Spencer's small but firm ass, as he took a nip at Spencer's pulse point. "You know I can't resist you when you wear these panties for me. Especially so early in the morning," 

Spencer blushed sheepishly. He totally forgot he was wearing them. He had unconsciously put them back on this morning after the little show he gave Derek last night. Being coy, Spencer pushed his ass back into Derek's hands, "You know I like being your pretty boy, sir".

"That you do, my love," Derek replied, pushing his hands up under the lacy material to get a better hold on Spencer's ass.

"I'm going to end up burning our food if you keep doing that," Spencer said, turning the heat on the stove down. He then turned around to face his love, drawing his hands up to cup Derek's face where it landed on his morning stubble. 

"Hmmm, a little burnt food never hurt anybody," Derek said with a glint in his eyes, grinding his growing bulge up against Spencer's thigh. 

"No. I want to actually eat this morning, though I enjoyed you for dinner last night," Spencer said, sticking his tongue out to wet his lips.

He gave Derek a quick peck on the lips and turned back around to continue cooking, releasing himself from Derek's hold. Turning the stove back up he got back to fixing the bacon. Just as he was about to lay another strip in the pan, he yelped. He turned around to see Derek grinning, walking away to set the table. Spencer blushed. His ass was still sore from the light spanking Derek gave him last night, and this just reminded him of it more. He turned back towards the stove hoping Derek couldn't see his growing erection. 

He finished cooking and they ate their meal quickly in mutual silence. Derek offered to do the dishes, gathering them up from the table as Spencer headed to his bedroom to get dressed. He rummaged through his drawers trying to find something to wear. Just as he was taking off his underwear Derek came up behind him preventing him from removing them. “Hmm… You should wear these to work today under your clothes. A reminder that you are all mine” He purred, groping Spencer's ass through the lacy panties. 

He suddenly felt Spencer tense under his hands and start to shift away. “What wrong Spencer?” Derek asked, wondering what was going on with his pretty boy. 

Spencer started stuttering, moving away from Derek further. “I-I, it’s nothing. Just drop it Derek.” 

“No, it doesn’t seem like it’s nothing. Do you not want to wear them for me?,” Derek replied, concern registering on his face.

“No! It’s not that…'' Spencer said, worrying his lip between his teeth. “ I’ve just… I’ve just never worn women’s underwear out and about since high school.” Spencer continued looking away in embarrassment and shame.

Derek approached Spencer and wrapped his arms around him. Reid stiffened briefly, but soon relaxed in Derek's strong embrace. “Spencer… Please tell me what happened. I swear if anyone hurt you, I’ll come after them myself.” Derek said, squeezing Spencer against him a little tighter. 

Spencer turned around, fisting his hands in Derek's shirt, burying his face in his warm chest. “You know that story I told you about when we were working the Owen Savage case? About the times I was bullied in school?” Spencer mumbled against his chest.

Derek nodded his head, running his hand down Spencer's back soothingly.

“Well, I didn’t tell you everything. That night they made me strip and tied me to the football post….” Spencer was shaking at this point. Taking another shuddering breath he said,” I was wearing ladies underwear that night when it happened. T-they saw it…” 

Derek could feel a warm wetness on his front. Spencer was crying, the memory overwhelming him. “Oh Spence….” Derek said, looking down at the man crying against his chest. His chest tightened and his stomach dropped at the thought of it. Spencer was only twelve back then, how could those children be so horrible to him. He was brought out from his thoughts when he heard Spencer begin talking again.

“T-they made fun of me for it, calling me a fag, a cissy, a-a freak, and ended up telling the whole school about it afterwards. People would corner me in the hallway and ask to see if I was really wearing them or not, and some of them even pantsed me in front of everyone if I didn’t show them.” Spencer said, his sobbing growing louder. “A-after that, I have never worn them in public again. I’m terrified of someone accidentally seeing them and what they would say or do if they did.” He sobbed. 

Derek rubbed his hand up and down Spencer's back, trying to comfort him. "Shush, it's okay. I'm so sorry that happened to you." Spencer's sobs increased, Derek lifted his chin to look into his eyes. "Spencer, you know I wouldn't let anything like that happen to you again. I've got you." Derek continued staring into Spencer's tear filled eyes.

Spencer wrapped his arms around Derek tighter, tilting his head back down and sobbing more into the man's chest. Derek was so perfect, he couldn't believe he had found someone so caring. “Shush pretty boy, I’ll protect you no matter what.” Derek said running his hand over Spencer's back, a fire burning in his eyes, wanting to get revenge on those that did this to his boy. 


End file.
